Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Lantana camara cultivar Robmornrog.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Robmornrog.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create mounded and freely branching Lantanas that are freely flowering.
The new Lantana originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of the Lantana camara cultivar Robpatdes, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,156. The new Lantana was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in 1998 in Grain Valley, Mo.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Grain Valley, Mo. since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Robmornrog have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and culture such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Robmornrogxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Robmornrogxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and mounding plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit, dense and bushy appearance.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Flowers that are golden yellow in color, then becoming orange and eventually dark pink.
Plants of the new Lantana are most similar to plants of the parent cultivar. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grain Valley, Mo., plants of the new Lantana differed from plants of the cultivar Robpatdes in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lantana were smaller than plants of the cultivar Robpatdes.
2. Plants of the new Lantana had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Robpatdes.